The Trail
by sting12
Summary: A little idea I came up with on what should have happened after Barnabas was freed from the bricked wall during Quentin's Trial. To me Barnabas should have been weaker than he appeared after being in the wall for a week. This was just for fun. Hope you enjoy.


Julia, Professor Stokes, and Valerie a.k.a Angelique had been standing outside of Trask Memorial Services for a few hours. Julia had seen the ghost of Roxanne in her dreams and this was the place she we led to. Not sure if they should put much stock in a dream or not, Stokes began questioning people around the area. Only after questioning one gentleman that had been around that area, did they find that Barnabas had been inside that place last week yet never came out. Paying him some money for the information, Stokes assured the man they might need him again for his services. Only glad to help, the man gave him his name and told them where he could be found.

"So what do we do now?" Stokes asked.

Julia looked at him, "We need to go in and see about getting him out."

Valerie nodded, "We have to wait for Trask to leave though."

Nodding, the three of them hide in the shadows when they saw Trask leaving. It was only after waiting ten minutes to make sure he didn't come back, that they went inside. Searching the room, they found nothing heading down to the cellar underneath. Stokes grabbing a torch went down the stairs first to light the way for them. Not seeing anything, Stokes turned to look at Julia and Valerie who was also looking for anything that could tell them were Barnabas was.

"He's got to be here, the man stated he had never left." Julia stated.

Valerie replied, "Perhaps he was lying just to get the money?"

Stokes shook his head, "No I have a sense when someone is lying to me and he was telling the truth."

"Barnabas!" Julia yelled, "Barnabas are you here?! Can you hear me?!"

"Julia…" A faint voice caught her ears.

"Barnabas!" Valerie yelled hearing it as well.

Stokes slowly began walking around the room, "Mr. Collins, where are you? Keep talking if you can."

"Here...behind bricked wall..." Barnabas spoke.

Stokes looked over each of the bricked walls before coming to the one in the corner, "These are fresh bricks yet the others are very old. I believe he's behind here."

"Oh Barnabas, how is he even still alive? It's all my fault." Valerie stated.

Julia placed a hand on her shoulder, "You couldn't have known, you did what you thought was right. But now we must focus on getting these bricks down."

Stokes nodded not questioning how it was her fault, "There should be some tools around here."

Looking around, Stokes spotted a hammer and chisel in the far corner of the cellar. Grabbing them Stokes handed Julia the torch as he began to chip away at the brick wall. Getting one brick loose, Stokes pulled it out before working on a second one. Once he had a few pulled out, he placed the hammer into the hole prying the rest of the bricks free. Julia and Valerie stood beside him watching as the bricks fell to the floor revealing Barnabas behind. Both gasped at his appearance noticing his skin was drawn in some and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hands were hanging above him by the manacles around his wrists.

Once Stokes had cleared away all the bricks, Julia entered checking him over. Feeling his pulse, Julia found it was rapid instead of the normal beat it usually was. Looking at his face, Julia knew he had not had any food or water for a week making her wonder how he had survived. Noticing he wasn't standing his full height, Julia noticed his weight was being held up just on the manacles which were cutting into his wrists. Telling Stokes to hold him, Valerie spoke a few words before the manacles came opened allowing Barnabas hands to slip through. Although Stokes was not used to doing any kind of labor, managed to keep Barnabas up as Julia pulled over a box allowing Barnabas to sit for a moment.

"How….did you find...me?" Barnabas asked his voice raspy.

"We had a little help plus there was a guy outside who had seen you come in." Valerie replied.

Barnabas sighed nodding, "Thank...you…"

Julia shook her head, "I'm just glad we found you before it was too late."

"Quentin's trial?" Barnabas asked.

"It's still going on and it's not looking good. Due to you not being there to testify for Quentin, Trask and his lawyer Dawson have been using Quentin's lab as proof that he is doing witchcraft." Julia stated.

"And yet the judges have not asked for any proof as of if." Valerie stated.

"How...long was I gone?" Barnabas asked feeling thirsty.

"A week." Julia replied.

Barnabas nodded holding onto the box as he tried to push up. Julia pushed him back down, "Just sit there for a few minutes Barnabas until we can get you back to Collinwood."

"Got to get...to the trial." Barnabas stated.

Stokes shook his head, "Barnabas, you've been walled up for a week with no food or water. You need to rest and recover."

Shaking his head, Barnabas stopped when he felt the room starting to spin, "Have to help….prove his innocence."

Valerie shook her head, "I'm agreeing with Julia and Stokes, you need rest. We've all been worried about you."

"I'm going…." Barnabas stated managing to stand although his legs felt weak having not really supported him for a week.

Knowing he was stubborn, Julia and Valerie looked at each other nodding, "Alright but we are coming with you."

"Fine." Barnabas stated.

"Valerie go see if you can catch us a carriage to take us to the courthouse." Stokes stated.

Nodding Valerie headed upstairs going to get a carriage while Stokes wrapped his arm around Barnabas waist helping him walk up the stairs. By the time they had reached the top, Barnabas had stopped a few times finding he was more out of breath then he thought. Getting outside, Barnabas shut his eyes at the sun that was starting to shine on the streets. Letting his eyes adjust for a while, Stokes stood there holding Barnabas up until they were able to get him into the carriage.

Telling the driver to head to the courthouse, they all sat in silence as Barnabas tried to remain alert. His body was telling him that he should be sleeping yet his mind was saying he needed to be alert in order to help prove Quentin's innocence. Watching the buildings passing by, Barnabas shut his eyes when he began to get dizzy. Wondering if he had always taken so long to get to the courthouse, Barnabas tried to take deep breaths until they arrived. Feeling the carriage stop, Barnabas opened his eyes seeing Julia's worried eyes staring at him. Smiling, Barnabas allowed Stokes to help him out of the carriage.

"Valerie?" Barnabas looked for her.

Coming out of the carriage, Valerie stood by his side so he could see her, "I'm right here Barnabas."

"I need...a favor."

"What do you need?"

Motioning for her to come in closer, Barnabas whispered, "Go to Collinwood...Quentin's lab….change it to normal….room. Also the stairs, change them...going into kitchen."

Getting his idea, Valerie nodded, "I'll do that. Julia watch over him please."

"Don't worry I will." Julia assured her.

Getting back into the carriage, Valerie informed him she needed to go to Collinwood. Nodding the driver took off leaving the other three passengers at the courthouse. Getting into the courthouse, Barnabas found he was able to walk on his own wanting to go in on his own feet. Pushing the door open, everyone turned to stare at him and seeing the look on Trask face was priceless. The three judges looked over Barnabas noticing his face and the way he was walking wondering what was going on.

"I'm here to testify on Quentin's behalf." Barnabas told everyone.

"And who are you sir?" The head judge asked.

"Barnabas Collins, your honor." Barnabas stated moving over to them.

The head judge looked him over, "What has happened to you Mr. Collins."

"I was taken captive a week ago so that I would not be able to prove that Quentin Collins is not a warlock." Barnabas replied finding his mouth getting thirsty.

"Who was the one who did this Mr. Collins?"

Barnabas turned pointing a finger at Trask, "Lamar Trask. He placed me behind a wall with no food or water." Spotting the pitcher of water, Barnabas looked at the judge, "Please may I have water."

"Certainly Mr. Collins, Mr. Trask what do you have to say about this?" The judge asked.

Before Trask could say anything, Charles Dawson spoke up, "May I remind the judges that my client is not on trial; that it is Quentin Collins who was said to be a warlock."

"Answer the question Mr. Trask."

"I plead not guilty to these charges. I believe Barnabas is working with Quentin since they are cousins and that Barnabas's state is false." Trask stated.

Stokes took that moment to step forward, "Your honor if I may speak?"

"And who are you sir?"

"My name is Timothy Stokes, I'm a friend of Julia Collins and I'm also a doctor. I have examined Mr. Collins before we came and I assure you what was done to him was true. In fact my patient should be resting however he insisted on coming here." Stokes stated.

The judge looked at Barnabas, "If this is true, I believe you should be doing as the doctor said, however is there a way to prove this?"

"Yes I spoke to a gentleman that was outside Trask's place that night." Stokes replied, "And he is waiting outside the courtroom."

Trask unable to hold back blurted out, "He's lying there was no one outside that night, I made sure of it."

The judge looked at Stokes, "Please bring the witness in, we would like to hear what he has to say."

Stokes nodding went out of the room to get the witness while Barnabas moved to sit near Quentin knowing if he didn't sit, his legs would soon collapse. Telling Quentin there was nothing to worry about, Quentin nodded but could tell Barnabas had been through a rough week. Soon Stokes came in with the man. The judges asking him to step forward swore him in under oath to make sure he was not lying. As he took the stand, Dawson came up being the first to question him about that night. While Dawson was questioning the witness, Barnabas began rubbing his forehead trying to stay focused.

When Dawson was done, the judges looked to Barnabas, "Your witness Mr. Collins."

Barnabas nodded, "Thank you." Standing up, Barnabas grabbed onto the table next to him as the room began spinning.

"Mr. Collins? Are you alright?" The judge asked, "Can you go on?"

Barnabas nodded once the room stopped spinning. Questioning the witness, Barnabas hoped that the trial would soon end so he could return home. After the witness was told he could step down, Lamar was placed on the stand. Dawson able to question Lamar soon finished up his questions as Barnabas took over.

"Mr. Trask you said my client is a warlock. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, his room at Collinwood proves that as well as the staircase that is supposed to go to another time."

"Have you seen this room Mr. Trask?"

"No."

"Then how do you know there is such a room?" Barnabas asked growing tired.

Trask looked at him, "Everyone know's he's been doing experiments in that room, talking about that staircase."

Barnabas turned to face the judges, "Your honors if I may, I suggest a ride up to Collinwood to prove once and for all that this room does not exist. This is the proof you should need to make your decision if my client is guilty or innocence."

The three judges began to talk amongst themselves before looking at the court, "Although this is an unusual request, the court will agree with this little trip. However Quentin Collins shall have to be well guarded while he is out."

Barnabas nodded, "I understand and thank you."

Sending one of the guards outside to get the carriages and horses, they all headed outside getting into different carriages. Meeting Julia outside, Barnabas got into the same carriage as her and Stokes. Riding up there, Barnabas found the dizziness coming back as well as his headache making him shut his eyes. Feeling Julia's hand on his shoulder, Barnabas opened his eyes looking at her.

"I'm alright." He assured her.

Julia frowned, "We both know you're not. I want this blasted trial to be over with so that you're be able to rest. You're not looking good and I know you're not feeling as good as you are putting on."

"Once we get to the room and they see it's normal, then I'm sure Quentin will be released." Barnabas stated licking his lips, "I'm still very thirsty."

"That's to be expected; you've been walled up for a week without no food or water." Julia replied, "Although I'm going put you on a liquid diet for at least a couple days until your stomach gets used to food again."

"You're the doctor." Barnabas smirked.

Getting up to Collinwood, the group headed inside going down into the basement where Quentin's room was. Trask opening the door, rushed in to show the judges that the room was all experiments and such. However his face went to shock when he found himself standing in a normal room. The judges came in next looking over the room as well as Barnabas, Julia and Stokes. Last was Quentin who was standing between a couple of the guards. Barnabas smirked looking at Trask knowing this was the one room that would prove Quentin innocent.

"Mr. Trask what is the meaning of this?" The judge asked.

Trask shook his head, "This was the room, I swear it. Look there's the staircase that Quentin built."

Running up the staircase, Trask opened the door expecting to see another world however found the kitchen instead, "This can't be, I know what this room was."

Coming down the stairs Trask looked over at Barnabas noticing he was looking triumph. The three judges were talking amongst themselves as Quentin was looking as triumph as Barnabas.

"You did this!" Trask yelled rushing at Barnabas.

Still weak, Barnabas found he didn't get a chance to move before Trask was upon him knocking him to the ground. As Trask wrapped his hands around his neck, Barnabas tried to fight him off but was unable to. The guards leaving Quentin rushed over pulling Trask off of Barnabas as Julia and Stokes bent down to examine him. Nodding that he was alright, they got Barnabas back up on his feet. Noticing he looked unable to stand on his own, they pulled him over to the nearest chair allowing him to sit.

"Lamar Trask, you are under arrest for attempted murder. Guards take him away." The head judge stated.

The guards nodded leaving the room with a struggling Trask between them. Dawson knowing it was over went along behind them. While the other two judges went out, the head judge stayed behind with Quentin, "I'm sorry for what just happened Mr. Collins. I can assure you that the trail shouldn't last much longer and that you are no longer needed to testify on Quentin's behalf."

Stokes reached out shaking his hand, "Thank you, your honor. Can you tell me if this will go in favor or against Quentin?"

"I believe I can safely say that it will go in favor." The judge stated looking to Quentin, "I will still need you to come with us back to town I'm afraid."

Quentin nodded, "I understand, Julia take care of Barnabas."

Assuring him she would, Julia watched them leave before turning her attention back to Barnabas who was holding his face in his hands. Noticing he was slightly trembling, Julia reached out touching his forehead feeling a slight warmth before he jerked away from her touch. Apologizing for his reaction, Julia shook her head knowing it wasn't his fault. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, Julia walked out of the room noticing it was Valerie, her face filled with worry.

"I saw the judges and Quentin leaving but noticed you three weren't with them. Did it work?" Valerie asked.

Julia nodded, "The judge stated they would probably vote in Quentin's favor."

Valerie let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad but how is Barnabas?"

"Not good, he's getting a fever and Trask tried to choke him." Julia stated.

Valerie's eyes got wide, "That's why they had Trask under guard. Oh I almost forgot, I got one of the bedrooms ready for him."

Julia smiled, "Thank you Valerie, let's try to get him up there before all his strength leaves."

Nodding both girls went into the room finding Professor Stokes getting Barnabas to his feet. Valerie looked over Barnabas noticing he was looking weaker than when she had left him in town. Spotting his body shivering slightly, Valerie knew it was from the fever or perhaps the ordeal with Trask. Getting onto the other side of him, Valerie took his arm in hers as they began helping him upstairs to the room while Julia rushed to get her doctor's bag from her room. Getting him to the first floor, Valerie and Stokes found they had to stop to let Barnabas rest for a moment. Feeling his pulse in his wrist, Stokes could tell it was rapid as well as Barnabas being out of breath.

"It's not much further Barnabas, just around the corner to the room." Valerie assured him.

Barnabas nodded, "Just let me rest a moment."

Stokes shook his head, "Let's get you to the room and then you can rest."

Barnabas shook his head wincing from the headache he was getting, "I'm too tired can't go any further."

"Yes you can, you're the strongest man I know." Valerie stated.

Knowing he didn't feel very strong at the moment, Barnabas nodded that he was ready to continue. However after only a few steps, Barnabas began feeling lightheaded causing him to stumble. As his legs buckled underneath him, Barnabas heard his name being called before his vision went black. Valerie was glad to get Barnabas to continue walking until she felt him staggering. Calling his name, Valerie and Stokes became alarmed when he didn't respond to either one. Then before they knew what happened, they watched Barnabas legs collapse under him as his eyes rolled back into his head. Laying him down on the ground, Valerie began gently slapping his face in hopes of waking him.

"Barnabas wake up." Valerie became worried when he didn't respond, "Julia!"

"What is it?" Julia asked rushing down the stairs her bag in hand. Noticing Barnabas on the floor, Julia was at his side in seconds, "What happened?"

"We got him up the stairs but then he stated he was tired. We got him moving again but then his legs buckled and he passed out." Stokes replied noticing Valerie was a little shaken up.

Julia nodded, "You grab under his arms, Valerie help me get his legs." Noticing Valerie not moving, Julia grabbed her face forcing her to look at her, "Valerie, he's going to be alright, but we need to get him into bed."

Nodding Valerie moved helping Julia hold up his legs as Stokes placed his arms under Barnabas lifting him up. Together the three of them got him to the bedroom placing him on the bed gently. Stokes moving out of the way allowed Julia to come over since she was the real doctor. Noticing Barnabas moving slightly, Julia gently tapped his face until he opened his eyes looking up at her. Spotting his eyes had a slight glazy look, Julia reached to touch his forehead finding his fever getting worse.

"Barnabas can you hear me?" Julia questioned.

"Julia...what happened?" Barnabas looked around trying to focus his vision.

"Easy you just passed out, we got you into the room and on the bed. How are you feeling?"

"Tired...thirsty...headache…cold…" Barnabas stated as his body shivered involuntarily.

Valerie came over to the other side of the bed sitting down on the edge and taking his hand in hers, "Just rest Barnabas, Julia is going take good care of you. Is he gonna be alright Julia?"

"It might take a few days but he's going be just fine. I need you to do something for me though." Julia looked at her than to Stokes, "I'll need your help as well Professor."

Valerie got up, "Just tell me what I have to do."

"Go to the kitchen grab a pitcher or two of water." Julia explained, "Professor Stokes I'm gonna need you to help me set an IV up for Barnabas."

Valerie getting up from the bed left the room going to fetch the pitchers of water. Stokes went to retrieve the coat rack that was in the foyer as Julia pulled out the supplies she had used for Roxanne's IV not long ago. Telling Barnabas to relax, Julia found a good vein in his right arm before sticking the needle into it. As Valerie came back with the pitchers, she sat them down on the table waiting to be told what to do next. Feeding the tube from the needle to the little bottle she had, Julia had Valerie pour some water into it before she hung the bottle off one of the hooks on the coat rack. Making sure the water was going down the tube, Julia smiled knowing this way she could get fluids into Barnabas. Pulling out some bandages, Julia cleaned off Barnabas wrists before wrapping them up so that they wouldn't get infected.

"Valerie every time you see the water getting low, I want you to pour more in until both these pitchers have been emptied." Julia instructed, "I'm going to go get a bowl of water and a cloth to keep his fever down. Professor Stokes, can you go to the kitchen see if you can fix us a few sandwiches? Later when Barnabas has gotten some strength I'll get some soup for him."

Nodding Stokes left for the kitchen while Julia went to find a basin she could fill with water. Quentin being freed of all charges entered the house finding it unusually quiet for the time of day. Wondering where everyone was, Quentin went upstairs to search but found no one. Coming back down, he went into the study and then the living area but still couldn't find no one.

"Julia! Barnabas! Where is everyone?" Quentin yelled.

Julia hearing her name came into the foyer with the basin and cloth, "Quentin? Does this mean?"

"I'm free of all charges thanks to Barnabas." Quentin smiled, "How is he anyway?"

"That's wonderful Quentin, we have Barnabas in a bedroom down here. I've got fluids going into him with an IV but he has a fever which I'm going try keep down." Julia explained, "Follow me."

Following Julia into a room, Quentin found Stokes sitting in a chair eating a sandwich while Valerie was on the corner of the bed holding Barnabas hand. Quentin looked over his cousin noticing some of his color was coming back to his face but noticed he would shiver every so often. Sitting down in the other chair, Quentin was handed a sandwich which he accepted since he hadn't really had any decent food at the the jail. Julia making Valerie get up and eat one, moved to take her spot beside Barnabas as she wet the cloth before placing it on his forehead. Asleep at the moment, Barnabas flinched at the cold but didn't awaken. Knowing that was all she could do for him at the moment, Julia grabbed the last sandwich from the tray eating it.

Noticing everyone looking tired, Quentin sat up in his chair, "Why don't you three go get some rest. You look like you could use it and I can sit here with Barnabas for a while."

Julia looked from Valerie to Stokes then back to Quentin, "You probably need rest yourself since I'm sure there wasn't much sleep to be done in that jail cell."

Valerie spoke up, "I'm staying with Barnabas."

"I'm staying as well." Stokes replied.

Nodding Quentin knew they were all too concerned about Barnabas to leave for rest. Leaning back in his chair, he found the room silent except for Barnabas who seemed to be moaning in his sleep. Julia and Valerie both took turns soothing him making Quentin wonder if he was dreaming about his ordeal. Shuddering Quentin looked over at his cousin not knowing what it was like to be locked up behind a wall for a week. An hour passed before Valerie filled back up the bottle with water while Julia went to the kitchen to get some soup made for Barnabas.

When Julia came back to the room, she placed a bowl of soup down on the table before she moved over to the bed gently shaking Barnabas, "Barnabas I got you some soup."

Barnabas groaned on the bed but didn't waken. Valerie came over gently shaking him as well, "Come on Barnabas you need to eat."

Opening his eyes, Barnabas started to shut them again, "Too tired...don't want to eat."

Quentin stood up moving over to the bed, "Do it for me then."

"Quentin?" Barnabas opened his eyes looking for his cousin.

"I'm here Barnabas, I was freed of all the charges thanks to you." Quentin smiled, "Now I want you to do as Julia and Valerie say so that you can get better."

Barnabas sighed knowing he was right. Nodding his head, Barnabas tried to sit up but found his arms too weak to push himself up. Quentin noticing he was having trouble came over helping Barnabas sit up before placing some pillows behind him. Julia grabbed the tray of soup placing it on Barnabas legs as she got a spoonful. Bringing it up to his lips, Barnabas took some not realizing how hungry he was until it hit his stomach. Drinking as much as he could, Barnabas soon laid back against the pillows deciding to stay sitting up a little while. Beginning to shiver again, Barnabas grabbed the blanket pulling it up over him with the help of Valerie. A few minutes after he had drank the soup, Barnabas placed a hand on his stomach feeling as if it was being squeezed.

As it eased up, Barnabas felt relieved but soon felt it doing the same as he swallowed realizing he was going to be sick. Trying to tell Julia, Barnabas didn't get a chance to speak before he was leaning over the side of the bed vomiting up what soup was in his stomach. Once he had nothing else to throw up, Barnabas felt his body going forward but was pulled back by Quentin. Gently laying him back down, Valerie wiped his mouth while Julia went to get something to clean up the mess. Laying there spent from the attack, Barnabas tried to catch his breath as well as getting the headache under control.

While Quentin sat back down in his chair, Valerie stayed on the side of the bed rubbing Barnabas hand. Barnabas turned his head trying to ease or lessen the pain. Looking at the door way, Barnabas felt his body tense when he spotted Lamar coming in the evil grin on his face. As Lamar moved over towards the bed, Barnabas tried to get away but Lamar reached out grabbing his legs. As he started to fight him, Barnabas found he couldn't get out of his grasp.

Feeling him tossing, Valerie looked down finding Barnabas looking as if he was fighting someone, "Barnabas, it's alright."

"Get away….Valerie….Quentin someone help me!" Barnabas cried out continuing to struggle against Lamar.

"Barnabas you're safe." Valerie told him.

"Lamar….stop….hurts!" Barnabas cried as he continued to struggled harder knocking Valerie from the bed.

Stokes was by her side in an instant as Quentin moved to keep Barnabas on the bed, "Barnabas you're safe, Lamar is in jail. He's not here."

"He's….hurting me….my legs…." Barnabas shook his head still struggling.

Julia coming into the room with a bucket of water and rag sat it down rushing over to the bed ignoring the mess, "What's going on?"

"He was alright and then he started struggling as if someone was holding him down. I think he's seeing Lamar." Quentin stated.

Julia reached out to touch Barnabas face but jerked back at the heat, "He's burning up, Barnabas can you hear me?"

Barnabas struggled against Quentin, "Help me...someone help me…"

"Barnabas!" Julia yelled.

Stopping his struggle Barnabas blinked a few times before turning towards her voice, "Julia?"

"Yes it's me. You're safe but you need to stay still, you're fever is very high at the moment."

"My legs...they hurt…" Barnabas cried out.

Julia nodded looking to Quentin who had let go of Barnabas, "Can you massage his legs, I believe he's getting cramps."

Quentin nodded as he began on Barnabas left leg and then right not stopping until Barnabas didn't seem to be in any pain. Valerie came over taking over the job of cleaning up the mess as Julia sent Stokes to get more cloths. Pulling off Barnabas shirt, Julia began wiping him down with the cold cloth until Stokes came in with more. Dumping them all into the bowl of water, Julia began pulling them out and laying them onto Barnabas chest and face. After a few hours of them changing the cloths, Julia found Barnabas fever had broke and he seemed to be resting peacefully. In the middle of the night, the IV was taken out once all the water from the pitchers had been used up.

By morning Barnabas slowly awoke feeling sore but better than he had. Looking around he spotted Julia, Valerie, Quentin and Stokes all smiling at him, "What happened?"

"You got a high fever a few hours after we got you into the room." Valerie replied.

"You're free?" Barnabas asked looking at Quentin.

Quentin nodded knowing Barnabas had asked him that the day before but figured he didn't remember, "Yes I'm free thanks to you."  
Stokes smiled, "You gave us quite a scare Mr. Collins."

"I'm sorry."

Julia shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. Now I want you to stay in bed and rest for the next few days."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with Julia, Barnabas nodded before he went back to sleep this time more peaceful than the last. Over the next couple days Julia began getting Barnabas back on eating solid foods and getting him to walk around a little at a time. It wasn't until the fourth day that Julia allowed Barnabas to leave his room knowing he was back to his old self. As Stokes decided to stay with them in that time, all three of them knew it wouldn't be much longer before they should be able to return to their own time.

The End.


End file.
